An existing touch display device comprises two parts including a touch panel and a display panel. The touch panel generally employs On Cell Touch technology; for example, an On-Cell touch panel may include a touch substrate and a protection glass, the touch substrate is generally glass material, and provided with a touch control circuit thereon, the protection glass is covered on the touch substrate to protect the touch substrate. The display panel may be a TFT-LCD panel, or an OLED panel. Taking a TFT-LCD panel as an example, a TFT-LCD panel generally includes an array substrate and a color filter substrate which are cell-assembled, and a liquid crystal layer located between the array substrate and the color filter substrate. In a case where the display panel is a TFT-LCD panel, the display device further comprises a backlight source, which is located under the display panel and used to provide light for the display panel.